


Burned

by DancingInTheSliverGlow



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, But not all so happy, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Issues, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hawk - Freeform, He just chooses not too, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, One Big Family, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Percy is capable of bloodbending, Percy is the most powerful demigod, Platonic Relationships, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Powerful Percy Jackson, Protective Percy, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, True Form, burned - Freeform, more like, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow
Summary: Communications are down; phones, landline and the Internet aren’t working.  Percy gets a dream of Hermes captured, and on the brink of fading. Percy, Annabeth and Nico go on a journey to save him.Very mild angst, along with a touch of powerful!percy, percabeth fluff, solangelo fluff and Mrs. O'Leary with adorable puppies.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Blackjack & Percy Jackson, Hermes & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, background Sally Jackson/Paul Blofis
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137995
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Burned

Percy tossed and turned on the bed, incoherently mumbling in his sleep as he dreamed. 

Behind his eyelids, he wasn’t in his mom’s apartment with Annabeth, Sally and Paul. Percy was standing in an abandoned barn. Sun rays shone through the degrading roof, illuminating spots of golden dust on the dirt ground. Percy looked around. In the dim lighting, he saw abandoned farm machinery in the center covered in tarps gathering dust. Empty stalls lined the walls of the barn, and a rusty staircase led to an attic at the other end of the barn. 

Something pulled Percy towards the staircase. Percy climbed up, onto the attic. Here the lighting was slightly better. The flooring was covered in light brown and faded yellow hay that glinted in the sunlight. In the center of the attic was a bird cage. Inside was a hawk, wrapped in golden chains. 

The chains looped around the bird’s beak clamping it shut. It circled around the bird’s torso squeezing one wing against its body and twisted around the hawk’s claws pinning them to the branch underneath. Percy watched as the poor creature drew a shaky breath, causing the chains to dig further into it’s body. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. 

As if in a trance, Percy approached the bird cautiously. As he got closer, he began to notice wounds on the bird. It’s stomach was covered in scratches, bald spots and clumps of golden ichor. The wing that wasn’t trapped under the chains was sticking out at a painful, unnatural angle and despite not knowing anything about bird anatomy Percy knew that it was broken. One of the bird’s eyes was swollen shut. The bottom of the cage was littered with fallen feathers.

The sight angered Percy, and sent chills down his spine. Something at the back of his mind was screaming, hollering in horror. No-one, no being - humanoid or animal deserved to be treated like this. Had he been there in person, Percy would have uncapped Riptide. Something told Percy that there was more at play here than animal cruelty. 

Suddenly the hawk opened it’s uninjured eye. It’s golden eye flickered to Percy, and seemed to stare straight through him. It was paralyzing; Percy felt immobilized, unable to twitch a finger. As Percy watched, it struggled and fought against the chains, and barely managed to open its beak. 

“Percy, _please. Hurry_.”

… 

Percy woke up with a start, quickly sitting up in bed, breathing hard. That voice… it rang through his mind, the voice sounding eerily familiar despite Percy not being able to put his finger on it. His eyes met Annabeth’s, who was sitting at the edge of his bed, her hand on his shoulder. She looked worried. 

“Percy, you were tossing and mumbling in your sleep. Are you okay?”

Percy sighed and rubbed his face. The image of the captive hawk and the sheer desperation and exhaustion in the voice were seared into his brain. “Yea, I’m fine.”

At that, Annabeth relaxed slightly and gave Percy a small smile. “Demi-god dreams?” She guessed. 

“Yeah.” Percy described the dream. 

When he finished, Annabeth looked thoughtful. “You said that the chains were golden? And the hawk was bleeding golden ichor?”

Percy nodded.

“It’s an immortal then. Maybe a god or goddess that got captured? It would explain the golden chains. In the myths, Hesphestus made a trap to catch Aphrodite and Ares together using golden chains. It’s one of the few things strong enough to contain a god or goddess.” 

At the thought of Hesphestus’s traps, Percy groaned. “Hesphestus’s traps again? Wasn’t once enough?”

Annabeth shuddered at the memory. “At least there’s no spiders this time.” 

Percy hummed in agreement. “Who’s the hawk then? I know your mom’s scared animal is the owl, and Zeus’s is an eagle.” Percy shrugs. “A hawk’s similar - they’re all predator birds.”

Annabeth shook her head. “No. The gods are pretty specific about their animals. Plus if my mom was in trouble, I think I would’ve gotten the dream instead of you. And I highly doubt Zeus getting captured would have escaped our notice, despite communications being down. No, the hawk is Hermes’s scared animal.”

Percy straightened up and looked at Annabeth. “That would explain why our phones, landline and the Internet aren’t working. Hermes is the messenger god and if he’s captured and hurt it makes sense.” 

Annabeth frowned. “The internet?”

“Yeah.” Percy recalled his first conversation with Hermes on the beach at Camp Half Blood, all those years ago. “Hermes invented the internet. Remember when he helped us with the quest for the golden fleece? He told me then.” 

“Oh,” Annabeth looked faintly surprised, which was surprising in itself. Percy knew something before Annabeth. “I guess it makes sense that he would reach out to you then. You guys do talk a lot.”

Percy opened his mouth, ready to say no, but then he considered the question. Sure, Percy had only seen Hermes a handful of times, but considering how often the Olympian gods - _including Percy’s own father_ \- willingly spoke with him, it was a lot. He had talked with Hermes twice during the summer with the quest for the golden fleece. Hermes had acknowledged him as his cousin, and reminded him of the importance of family. Then they had spoken on Olympus after the quest to rescue Annabeth and Artemis the summer afterward, and then three times during the summer that Kronos attacked. 

Percy recalled the last time he had spoken to Hermes, before Hera wiped his memory and sent him to Lupa. Hermes had lost his staff and had gone to Percy for help. Percy remembered pulling him into his van and talking. They had been _personal friends_.

Huh. Apparently some of his memories were still returning. Percy nodded. “Yeah. Annabeth - I know we said no more quests but if Hermes -”

Annabeth took Percy’s hand. She shook her head. “It’s okay, I get it. I’m coming with you.”

Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth in for a kiss. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

… 

After getting dressed and packing supplies for the quest, Percy and Annabeth explained to his mom and Paul what they were going to do over breakfast. Despite all of them having busy, irregular schedules it was tradition for their mismatched family to have at least one meal together everyday. 

Worry covered his mom’s face, and guilt pooled in Percy’s stomach. After everything they went through with the Giant War, this wasn’t fair to her. Thankfully Annabeth came to his aid and reassured her that she’d keep Percy out of trouble, getting a laugh from everyone. 

Paul, who was fiddling with his phone trying to get it to work when they announced their quest, looked relieved. At least, that was until his mom glared at him, and Paul changed his tune to being concerned. Nonetheless, when Paul hugged him goodbye, he told Percy that he believed in him - and that faith lit a small warm fire inside Percy. 

… 

Percy and Annabeth decided to stop by Camp Half Blood first to see if anyone knew what was going on, or if anyone had any ideas on where to start looking. The only leads they had were an old abandoned barn, which could be almost anywhere in the world. 

Percy went outside and whistled loudly a few times. After a short wait, Blackjack appeared neighing happily.

 _“Heyy Boss! Long time no see!”_ Blackjack happily nudged Percy’s shoulder with his snout. 

Despite the pressure of having to rescue a possibly _dying_ god and friend, Percy smiled. “Hey buddy. I missed you too.” He gently rubbed Blackjack’s side. “Do you think you could give us a ride to camp?” 

_“Of course! Anything for you, boss.”_ Suddenly Blackjack raised his head, and looked in the direction of his apartment. _“Boss, is that -”_

Percy turned just in time to see Annabeth come out with her bag and an apple in her hand. She grinned and held it up to Blackjack. _“Here you go, Blackjack.”_

Percy grinned. He could practically feel the happiness radiating off Blackjack. “I think you just made his day.”

_“She did just make my day. Apples are the best. I love her.”_

Percy laughed. “Me too, buddy.”

After Blackjack was done with his apple, Percy and Annabeth got on Blackjack, and they headed for Camp Half Blood. This was the first time Percy had ridden Blackjack since he got his memories back, and Percy couldn’t imagine ever forgetting a memory like this. Blackjack’s beautiful wings glinting in the sunlight, occasionally flapping and soaring, feathers rustling in the wind. The sight of the city spread out beneath them, visible for miles and miles, and Annabeth’s arms around him, her chin on his shoulder, her front warm against his back. 

It was moments like this that made it all worth it. 

Soon enough, the Big House appeared within sight and the flight ended all too quickly. They landed near the Big House, but to their surprise no-one was on the porch. Not Chiron, Mr. D or any of the campers. Percy and Annabeth shared a worried look before jogging out. 

It wasn’t summertime, so seeing the camp nearly empty wasn’t uncommon. However, seeing not even Chiron and Mr. D? That wasn’t good.

Percy and Annabeth crossed the bridge and headed towards the cabins. Annabeth pointed towards one of the newer ones. “There!”

Percy looked, and saw about fifteen campers hovering around the Hades Cabin. Nico. Had something happened? 

Percy sped up, worried with Annabeth at his shoulder keeping pace. After a moment, they reached the other campers. 

“What’s going on?” Annabeth asked, worried. 

The camper nearest to her turned around, her face gleeful. “They’re so cute!” 

What? 

Percy and Annabeth exchanged another look before cautiously pushing through the small crowd towards the Hades cabin. They reached the front, and peeked around the doors. Inside - 

Inside lay six tiny puppies snoozing in a pile, in the center of the cabin. Their fur was all pitch black, just like their mother who was laying on her side behind the puppies, watching them tiredly. Will Solace was hovering next to Mrs. O’Leary, talking soothingly while Nico sat to the side of the puppy pile, with an ever smaller puppy drooling in his lap.

_Mrs. O’Leary had puppies._

“Oh my gods.” Annabeth muttered. She sounded just as awestruck as Percy felt. 

Percy barely resists cooing over the adorable family.

At the sound of her voice, Will and Nico looked up. Mrs. O’Leary opened an eye and looked at them. She let out a quiet happy _woof_ at the sight of them, before crawling closer to her puppies protectively and closing her eyes. Nico and Will exchanged glances, before putting the smallest puppy with their siblings and quietly exiting. 

Outside, Will addressed the crowd. “Mrs. O’Leary’s okay, but she needs space.”

Someone from the back spoke up. “Will we get to pet the puppies?”

Nico shook his head. “No. They’re only a few days old, and Mrs. O’Leary is _very_ protective right now. As they get older, she might let them run around, but for now we _need_ to give them space. 

Will nodded. “I know that you’re all accustomed to playing with Mrs. O’Leary, but right now she’s tired and guarding her puppies. If you get too close and she deems you a threat, she may attack.” 

There was some grumbling around the campers, but eventually they all trudged away, sending the Hades Cabin longing looks. Will and Nico stood in front of the doors like protective parents, the latter glaring at anyone who managed to glance at him. 

When the last camper had left earshot, Percy turned to Nico and Will, still awestruck. “Puppies, when did that happen?” 

“About five - six months ago?” Will turned to Nico who nodded in confirmation. “She showed up at camp, with a couple signs of sickness. It was actually Nico that figured out that she was going to have puppies, he sensed their life forces. We figured the Hades cabin would be best for her instead of the stables. It’s less open, safer, and warmer for the puppies.”

Percy tried to look behind Nico and Will to look at the puppies, but Nico glared at him and stepped in the way. “They need _rest,_ Percy.” 

Percy raised his arms in surrender. “Okay, okay…” 

Nico glanced at Percy and Annabeth’s bags. He turned to Annabeth. “I take it you guys didn’t come here for the puppies?”

The question sobered Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head solemnly. “We should talk.”

Will didn’t want to get too far away from Mrs. O’Leary. There had been a few complications when she had her puppies, and while she was okay right now, Will wanted to stay within earshot. Just in case. 

They ended up sitting on the grass, a few meters away outside the Hades cabin. Percy repeated his dream about the hawk to Nico and Will. Annabeth explained how they concluded that it must’ve been Hermes asking Percy for help. 

Will looked troubled. “That’s… not good. I don’t think any of the twelve Olympian gods have _died_ before, or come this close to dying.”

“We have seen the titans defeated.” Nico interjected. “It’s not the same thing, but that’s generally what happens when the ruling power dies. The titans defeated the giants, and the gods defeated the titans. The era changes.” 

“Wait - but Hermes’s isn’t the only ruling power. Would one god really end the era of the gods?” Percy questioned, alarmed.

“Probably not, but it would definitely weaken Olympus.” Nico explained. “Maybe enough for someone to destroy them. I mean, Hermes isn’t dead yet and look how far the effects ripple. Communications are completely down - even in the mortal world. No messages are being sent. I _just_ got an email account, and now I can’t even use it.”

Will laughed. Percy and Annabeth cracked a smile, and Nico scowled, a light blush appearing. 

“I was planning on emailing Hazel!”

The thought of not being able to talk to their roman friends darkened the mood. 

“So you guys are going on a quest to save Hermes?” Will confirmed. “How are you guys planning on doing that without a prophecy? Prophecies drive quests; you can’t have one without the other. And Rachel’s still cut off from the Oracle.” 

“I was thinking that since Percy got a direct message from Hermes, it won’t count as a quest? I mean, we’ve done stuff for the gods before without it counting as quests.” Annabeth glanced at Percy. He could tell they were both remembering the same thing; the last time Hermes had asked for their help; when the titan had stolen Hermes’s staff. “We were hoping maybe someone at camp had a lead, or some idea how to find Hermes?” 

“Actually I might be able to help with that.” Nico spoke up. “If Hermes is as close to fading as you say he is, I think I’ll be able to sense him, if I’m close enough.”

“How close would you have to be?” asked Annabeth. “We haven’t been able to narrow down where the barn could be.”

“When people are close to dying, I _know_ it as long as I’m in eyesight. It’s almost like they have an aura that I can sense.” Nico explained. “With lesser beings - plants without nymphs, the aura is much smaller so I have to be closer, almost within arms reach. With demi-gods, since we’re more powerful the aura is larger so I don’t have to be that close. Particularly demi-gods who’s aura’s I’m familiar with; I can sense them all over the world. I’ve never sensed a god dying, but I’m sure it’ll be massive.”

Percy nodded. “I know what you mean, I get the same thing from bodies of water. I can sense the ocean calling from miles inland.”

Annabeth glanced at Percy. “Miles?”

Percy nodded. “It wasn’t always that strong. I mean, I’ve always been drawn to water even before I knew who I was. But after? It’s like… there’s another… map in my head? Except it only shows me where water is. At first it only showed me salt water sources…” Percy trailed off, a distant expression on his face.

“But…?” Annabeth prompted.

Percy glanced at her, and looked down as his hands, ripping strands of grass. “Ever since Tartarus, I’ve been able to sense _all_ water. Not just salt-water and fresh-water.” Percy closes his eyes. He gestures towards an invisible line under the grass, underneath them. “That’s the water pipe for the Hades Cabin. Behind me, there’s two campers about fifty, sixty feet away standing together. There’s three campers in the Ares… no Hermes Cabin. A water nymph just exited the river over there.”

Sure enough, as they looked everything Percy said was true. 

Nico nodded. “That’s similar to how I sense life-forms.”

“Except life-forces, people are part of Hades’ domain.” Will mused. “But they aren’t part of Poseidon’s… Oh. Right. Bodies are 70% water.” 

Percy and Annabeth looked away, uncomfortable. He knew they were thinking about the same moment; when Percy had tortured Ahklys with her own poison and tears.

Percy changed the topic. “So to find Hermes, we have to travel across the country?” 

Nico nodded. “Chances are he’ll be in the US, with the peak of western civilization being here. I think I’m strong enough to do a couple of shadow-travelling jumps with all of us.” Then he turned to Will. “Are you going to come, or stay with Mrs. O’Leary?”

Will shook his head. “I need to stay with her just in case, and keep the other campers away. However, as you're a doctor I’m _highly_ recommending you not to over do it. Rest in between. Sleep.”

Nico scowled. “I don’t need sleep. I’ll be fine.”

Will immediately turned to Percy. “Make sure he rests in between breaks. I heard that you were actually able to get him to take care of himself before the titan war?” 

Percy nodded. “I will.”

Annabeth joined in. “I’ll help.” She said with a smile.

Nico glared. When that had no effect on anyone, he grumbled something about getting his bag and stomped off towards the Hades cabin. However when he reached the cabin, his footsteps got light as consideration for Mrs. O’Leary and her puppies, so Percy figured that he wasn’t actually _that_ upset. 

A moment later, Nico returned, bag in hand. He hugged Will, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Behind them, Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other and grinned, clearly happy for the adorable couple. After a moment, Nico pulled away, took Percy and Annabeth’s hands and shadow travelled away. 

A moment later, they fell out of a shadow onto concrete. A car whizzed past them horn blaring. Percy barely managed to pull Annabeth and Nico back in time not to get hit.

“Thanks.” Annabeth stood up. “Where are we?”

Nico dusted his hands. “Northern USA. Probably North Dakota? I was aiming for the largest aura of death in the north.”

Percy looked around and then pointed at something in the distance behind them “Look.” 

There was a large car accident, a few hours old. A large truck had hit a long line of cars creating a gruesome line of destruction, and death. The demi-gods spent a moment in silence, mourning the tragedy.

Eventually, Nico cleared his throat. “I found another aura in the west. It’s larger than this one.”

“Do you need a break between jumps?” Percy asked. “Will said-”

“I’m fine.” Nico interrupted. “I’ll take a break when I need it. Are we ready?”

Percy and Annabeth nodded, Nico took their hands, and jumped back into the shadow of the highway exit sign. 

A moment later, they fell out onto boiling hot. The air was stifling, and something crackled in the background. Percy hissed as the hands stung from the heat of the road and quickly stood up, staring at the disaster in front of him. Annabeth and Nico quickly joined him. They stared at the wall of fire in the distance, consuming everything in sight. The fire had to be at least half a mile away, but Percy could already smell the smoke. 

“Is this California?” Annabeth asked. “I knew they had numerous wildfires and droughts, but I didn’t realize…” 

“Yep, welcome to California.” Nico replied, dusting his hands. “I went for the strongest aura of death in the west coast.”

Suddenly Nico went still. “I think I found it.”

“Hermes’s aura?” Percy asked.

Nico nodded. “I’m pretty sure it’s him. It’s south of here. He’s fading; we have to hurry. Are we ready?”

Percy and Annabeth nodded. Nico took their hands, and shadow-travelled away. 

This time, they collapsed outside a barn. Percy and Annabeth quickly gained their bearings, as Nico struggled to sit up. Annabeth turned to Percy. “Is this the barn you saw?”

Percy frowned and studied the barn. It was old, abandoned and deteriorating like the one in his dream, however he needed to see the inside to make sure. “I think so? We need to check inside to be sure.” He turned to Nico. “Are you okay?”

Nico managed a nod, and stood up using the side of the barn for support. “I’m good - I just- I might need a small break now.”

“We have nectar and ambrosia?” Annabeth offered. Nico nodded, and Annabeth dug through her pack and pulled out a few small cubes. Percy tried peeking inside the barn from one of its many, many holes.

A couple bites later, Nico was feeling and looking much better. “Thanks.” 

Percy turned back. “I can’t see the inside from here. Chances are that if Hermes is here, whoever imprisoned him is to.”

Annabeth and Nico nodded. “We’re ready, let’s go.”

They followed Percy as he crept around to the front of the barn, and slowly tugged the door open, just wide enough for them to pass. They silently entered single filed, hands on their swords ready to engage any monsters, titans or giants that had imprisoned the god. 

As soon as Percy entered, he recognized the barn. It was the same shape and size as the one from his dream except… All along the walls and wood were clear signs of a fight. The wood was signed and burnt in some places, and gaping holes in other places. Burned lines like lasers covered nearly everything in sight. Splinters littered the walls. The floor was covered in a layer of golden dust.

“Hermes put up a fight.” Annabeth remarked looking around. “Did it look like this in your dream?

Percy shook his head no. “It’s the same barn, but I didn’t see any traces of a fight in my dream.”

“Maybe he escaped?” Annabeth questioned.

Nico shook his head. “I can still sense him.” He pointed to the attic, in the area where Percy found Hermes in his dream. “There’s a thick cloak of death coming from here.” 

Percy led Annabeth and Nico to the staircase and climbed up to the attic. This, at least, looked the same with the brownish yellow hay. There were few indications of a fight here: no burned walls or scorched wood.

Then Percy’s eyes fell on the bird cage. It looked nearly identical to the one in his dream. Inside, the same golden chains still wrapped around the hawk but the hawk was doing much worse. It was visible slouching, its eyes closed, and much much more feathers littered the bottom of the cage. The bird’s body had ever more bald spots and more ichor dripped from it’s wounds. 

It looked like it was on the brink of death. 

Percy’s heart dropped into his stomach. _Shit._ We’re they too late? 

Behind him, Annabeth and Nico gasped, in horror. “Is that-”

Percy didn’t bother answering. He ran towards the cage, and began hacking at the lock to the bird cage with Riptide. His sword _clanged_ loudly against the lock, which didn’t budge. Percy scowled, and raised his sword to try again. 

Nico’s arm on his shoulder stopped him. “Wait, let me try. Stygian Iron is stronger than Celestial Bronze.”

Percy stepped back, and Nico swung his sword on the lock. It broke open on the first hit.

Despite the commotion, the hawk didn’t stir. 

Percy and Nico carefully pried the top of the cage off, leaving the hawk wrapped in the suffocating golden chains. 

“I don’t suppose I can cut those with my sword too?” Nico asked.

Annabeth studied the chains and shook her head. “No, these are thicker. I doubt they’d break as easy. Also you risk hitting the hawk, and I’m not sure it-he could survive a direct or indirect hit in this state. No, we’ll have to do this Athena’s way.”

“Athena’s way?” Percy echoed questioningly. 

Annabeth set her bag on the ground and rolled up her sleeves. “Do you remember before we fell into the pit, I designed that silk structure with Archane? It was designed to trap and squeeze Archane inside it. From what I can see, this is built similarly. We’re going to have to take it apart piece by piece.”

The demi-gods got to work, following Annabeth’s directions on which chains to pull. It was a delicate process; they barely had any slack on the chains, and tugging to hard could kill the bird. Eventually, they were able to unwrap the chains around the hawks beak. 

The hawk stirred and cracked it’s injured eye open. Seeing Percy, he let out a weak croak. 

“We’re getting you out of here.” Percy reassured him. 

The hawk seemed to accept that, and stayed still as they unwrapped the chains. As more and more chains fell away, it seemed to grow more conscious of its surroundings. The swelling in his injured eye seemed to start going down. 

At last, the last chain fell away and the hawk opened both his eyes and wings to the best of his abilities. It started to glow, a bright brilliant light.

Annabeth staggered backwards and covered her eyes. “Look away!”

Nico immediately turned around and closed his eyes.

Percy wasn’t so lucky. He didn’t have time to avert his eyes before Hermes assumed his true form.

The light seared into Percy, burning his eyes. 

Percy knew Hermes was a god, the god of messengers, travelling, thieves and much more. But up until now, he didn’t know exactly what that meant.

The light seared into Percy, and Percy saw entire worlds. He was hundreds, thousands, millions of messages being sent all over the world. Emails, text messages, chat forums, mail, packages, all of it. He saw travellers everywhere. He saw busy highways, planes, boats, submarines, cars, pedestrians walking - his mom and Paul were one of them, strolling down the road outside their apartment. Percy saw roman demi-gods in Camp Jupiter travelling around the camp. Percy saw thieves, from all over the world stealing. Everything from children trying to sneak into the cookie jar, to well plan heists to steal diamonds from museums and jewelry stores. 

It burned into his eyes, into his brain. The information was immense, too much for his brain to handle. Percy could feel his mind falling apart under the onslaught of data, his consciousness fading. He lost sensation of everything in his body; all he could feel was the overload on his eyes and mind.

Just before he fell unconscious, he understood. This is what it meant to be an olympian god. Hermes was the sum of all his domains, and the guy Percy knew, what just an interface for other gods, demi-gods and people to interact with. What Hermes was, his true essence was this. Hermes wasn’t just the god of messengers, travelling and thieves, he _was all the messages, travels and thefts._ He was the summation of all the acts. 

Percy felt something cool cover his eyes, and at last the burning overload stopped. 

He sighed in relief.

Then, Percy felt nothing.

… 

The first thing Percy noticed were the sheets. They were _soft,_ the softest he ever felt. Percy rolled over and rubbed his cheek on it. 

Then he flinched. His cheek hit something wet and cool.

Above him, a familiar voice chuckled. “You drool in your sleep, Seaweed Brain.” 

Percy cracked his eyes open and saw Annabeth smiling down at him alongside another blond, that looked vaguely familiar. “Annabeth? And ... Apollo?”

Apollo grinned. “You’re memories intact; that’s good. Here, sit up for me.”

Annabeth moved back and helped Percy sit up. He looked around the room; there we’re in a large grand room, no-where Percy had been before. Nearly everything was white. The walls were tall, the and overarching, with skylights showing the blue sky above him. Percy was laying in one of the many beds lining the walls. 

“Where am I?”

“Olympus’s infirmary.” Apollo answered. “Hermes brought you here in quite a panic.”

“What? What happen…” The memories came back to Percy in a rush. The dream, the barn, the hawk in golden chains, the domains.

Pain seared through Percy’s head at the memory and he winced. Although it wasn’t nearly as painful as before, it didn’t make him fall unconscious.

Apollo studied him. “You became the first demi-god to look at a god in their true form and lived to tell the tale. You’re lucky to be alive. Most mortals and demi-gods would’ve disintegrated on sight, but you were able to hold on long enough for Hermes to get me.” 

Annabeth hugged him tightly. “You’ve been unconscious for the past two days.”

 _Shit._ Percy could hear the unlying worry in her voice. Percy wrapped his arms around her, reassuringly. “I’m okay now.” He turned to Apollo. “Right?”

Apollo laid a hand over Percy’s forehead for a moment, then nodded. “Yep, all good to go! Just take it easy the next few days, alright?” 

Percy nodded, and Apollo stood up to leave. “Before you leave Olympus, you should talk to Hermes.”

At Percy’s agreement, Apollo left. Percy turned to Annabeth. “What did you tell mom and Paul?”

“That you got injured and were just sleeping it off. They’re worried about you.” Percy winced, knowing that he had some apologizing to do. 

Annabeth helped Percy out of the bed. “What did Apollo mean by ‘I should talk to Hermes?’”

Annabeth pursed her lips. “When he took his true form, he nearly disintegrated you. Apollo says that he’s been feeling guilty.”

Percy nodded absentmindedly, thinking. The way Annabeth phrased it… she blamed Hermes for nearly killing him. Plus, this probably opened some old wounds between Annabeth and Hermes. She had blamed him for being the reason why Luke went dark, and allied himself with Kronos. 

Together, Percy and Annabeth walked outside the infirmary. Outside, Percy immediately spotted Hermes leaning at the end of the infirmary building, softly talking to George and Matha. 

He turned to Annabeth. “Give me a few minutes?”

Annabeth pursed her lips, but nodded nonetheless. “Sure.”

Percy walked over to Hermes, who upon noticing him, muted George and Martha and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

“Percy.” Hermes said. Percy couldn’t quite pinpoint his tone. Relief, guilt, gratitude? A mix of all three? “I’d glad you’re alright.”

Percy remembered the state of the hawk a few days ago, on the brink of death. “You too. I mean - you didn’t look great before, in the barn.”

Hermes hummed. “Those chains were purposefully designed by Hesphestus to slowly sap a god’s lifeforce. They were designed to hold Aphrodite and Ares for a week at most? Not intended for prolonged use.” Hermes joked lightly. Then he turned serious. “Thank you for finding me. That dream was somewhat of a last cry for help.”

Percy shrugged. “Of course. We’re family, right?” He said, recalling what Hermes had told him so many years ago on the beach at Camp Half Blood: 

_My dear young cousin, if there’s one thing I’ve learned over the eons, it’s that you can’t give up on your family._

“Yeah.” Hermes smiled, recalling the memory. “Family.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me treat y'all to my favorite Hermes quotes, from the Sea of Monsters: 
> 
> Hermes gazed up at the stars. “My dear young cousin, if there’s one thing I’ve learned over the eons, it’s that you can’t give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn’t matter if they hate you, or embarrass you." 
> 
> Hermes shrugged. “Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we’re related, for better or worse… and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum.”
> 
> Anywho... I hope y'all enjoyed this!! The main theme started out as powerful!Percy and then slowly turned into family. Sue me. Also I haven't finished Trials of Apollo, so Idk why exactly communications are down? So I made something up :)
> 
> I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.  
> Come say hi on [my tumblr :)](https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com)
> 
> Let me know what you thought? And if you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos?  
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say!  
> 💕 = you wish you could kudos again  
> 🌊 = like me, you're obsessed powerful Percy  
> 👪 = All our favourite Percy Jackson characters are all (somewhat distant) family, and this concept is underrated in the fandom.  
> 📨 = Hermes and Percy have an awesome underrated friendship!!


End file.
